ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters 3 (2014)
Plot The Ghostbusters are retired and they have gone onto other jobs. But one man gets them back together so they can defeat a giant monster and it´s minions. The man needs to sell the mansion that the monster is haunting. And the Ghostbusters return for one last bust. cast *Peter venkman(bill Murray) *Ray stantz(dan akroyd) *Egon Spengler *Winston zeddmore(earnie Hudson) *Slimer(frank welker)*voice* *Louis tully(rick moranis) *Janine melnitz(Annie Potts) *Melissa tanny(Jane curtin) *The house(Clancy brown)*voice* *Llyssa selwyn(kristen bell) *Mayor jock mullugan(Brian Doyle Murray) *Walter peck(William atherton) *Sally zeddmore(simbi khali) *Museum sucurity guard(Jayden Lund) *Ghost minion#1(Bill Fagerbakke)*voice* *Ghost minion #2(joe Pesci)*voice* *Old guy in lift(Adam west) *Guy in peters shop(jack reyno) *Stacey speerson(emma Roberts) *Bussiness Man (Bill Nye) *Couple Wife (Charmian Carr) *Inspector (Anthony Hopkins) *Ghostbusters Fan at Check Out (Steve Guttenberg) *Susan (Courteney Cox) *more coming soon* gadgets *Proton pack *Trap *Toaster trap Camera trap PKE meter TRIVIA *slimer will be voiced by the person who voiced him in the cartoon *this movie takes place just after the video game *this was filmed in 2012-2013 because of Harold ramis's death in 2014 *all the same stars will be in this film *the shop that bill Murray works in is simular to pound land *it will be 25 years since ghostbusters 2 came out GALLERY *coming soon* Script (Scene goes to a bussiness man inside a old wooden house with a couple) Bussiness Man: So, what do you think about the place? Wife: Hm........ Well, how do I put this? It stinks. Bussiness Man: What do you mean? Wife: Well, the ceiling is coming down. (Some wood from the roof comes down and smashes onto the ground) Bussiness Man: I promise the next place we go will be a lot nicer. (The scene goes to the outside of a haunted mansion) Bussiness Man: ...... (The Ghostbusters theme starts playing as the logo pops up on the screen) (The song stops after a while and the scene cuts to a inspector and Janine inside of the Ghostbusters Firehouse) Inspector: Well, I remember when you had a big bussiness here Ms. Melnitz. Janine: Yeah we did. Inspector: And why did you close down? Janine: Because no one needs Ghostbusters now. And they grew old. Now, what do you think the building is wearth? Inspector: Hm, it´s not in good shape. Has anybody been looking after this place? Janine: No. Inspector: You sound like you´d be real fun at a party. Janine: I know. Woo.... Inspector: The basement is now home to ants and cockroaches. And the upstairs is smashed. And the downstairs is hardly anything to look at either. So, I don´t even think we can sell it. Janine: Excuse me? Inspector: Well, this would need millions of work on it. Maybe too much for us. Janine: This is how the Ghostbusters bought it. Inspector: Someone is gonna have to look after this building. As you for you Ms. Melnitz....Your getting no money for this place. Good day! (The inspector walks out off the firehouse) (Scene goes to Peter Venkman behind a check out) Peter: Next! Man: Are you the Peter Venkman? Peter: I´m sorry. You must of got the wrong Peter Venkman. Man: No I don´t have the wrong Peter Venkman! Your that Ghostbuster! I loved you guys! Peter: Really.....That´s nice. Man: Your just awesome. Peter: Ok, I´ll sign your toast. Man: Hahahaahah! Your so funny! Peter: I am! Your know what´s funny? All them people behind you want to order too! Man: Ugh, yeah. (The man pays and Peter scans the food and the man walks off with his food) Peter: Well, he was strange. (Shows the Bussiness Man come next) Bussiness Man: So your him.... Peter: What is this? Comic Con? Any one here to order something or just point out that my name is Peter Venkman?! Bussiness Man: I need you. A ghost is a haunting a mansion I´m trying to sell. Peter: Oh my god.... Bussiness Man: I know.... Peter: That´s one big coke bottle. And your gonna have that on your own? Wow.... Bussiness Man: Please can you come? Peter: Let me think about that. (Peter scans the shopping and puts it in a bag) (The Bussiness Man walks out with the bag) Peter: NEXT! (Scene goes to Egon in a test tube in a giant white room with a control room in the corner) Egon: Alright Slimer! This is the moment we´ve all been waiting for! (Scene goes to Slimer pressing a red button in the control room) Egon: This is gonna teleport me to the streets of New York! (The test starts to making strange noises) Egon: It´s working! (A blue beam starts going fastly around the tube) Egon: It´s finally gonna work! (The blue beam goes faster than the speed of light) Egon: 3......2......1!..... (The tube stops and the blue beams stop going around) (Smoke comes out of the machine at the top) Egon: That´s test 231 failed. (Egon gets out off the tube and walks onto a platform) Egon: I haven´t tried going in naked yet. That could work. (The Bussiness Man comes into the room and walks over to Egon) Bussiness Man: I need your help. I´m trying to re-unite the Ghostbusters. Egon: Hm....That could be good. Bussiness Man: We believe a giant monster lives under a mansion we´re trying to sell. Can you help get rid of it? Egon: Sure, I´m in. Bussiness Man: That´s great! (The scene goes to Winston and his wife, Sally Zeddmore outside of a building) Winston: Bye honey. (Winston kisses Sally on the head) Sally: Have a good day at work! (Scene goes to Winston walking down a corridor with people popping out of doors) Man: Mr. Zeddmore! I´ve read the new sheet you gave us! Winston: That´s great! Man 2: Mr. Zeddmore! I´ve finished my work on the computer! Winston: That´s great! Man 3: Mr. Zeddmore! I´ve finished my sheet! Winston: Ok! Well done! Man 4: Your awesome Mr. Zeddmore! Winston: Someone´s trying to get the day off aren´t they?! (Winston walks up to a counter where a woman is sitting down behind) Winston: Good morning Susan. Susan: Good morning Mr. Zeddmore. Someone is here waiting for you. Winston: Ok. (Winston walks into his office) (The Bussiness Man is in the office) (Winston closes the door) Winston: Who are you? Bussiness Man: I´m a sales man. Winston: And why are you here? Bussiness Man: I´m trying to get the Ghostbusters back together. Winston: Why? Bussiness Man: A monster is under a mansion and he´s haunting it. I need to get rid of it so I can sell it. Winston: And what makes you think I´ll join? (The Bussiness Man gets out 300 Dollars from his pocket) Bussiness Man: Well? Winston: I´m in. Category:Ghostbusters Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Films Category:Sequels Category:Comedy Category:Horror-Comedy Category:Horror Category:2014 Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:PG